recueil de prompt Detective conan
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec des personnages Detective conan
1. Un nouvelle album

- Alors Monsieur le detective, on est prit d'une touche de nostalgie ?

- Un peu, j'avoue.

Conan était tranquillement assit dans un fauteuil chez le docteur Agasa. Quelque heure plus tôt il avait retrouver un veille album photo, enfin "veille" était un mot ambigu étant donné qu'il semblait avoir le même âge ou presque que sur les images. Pourtant elles relater une toute autre époque, dix année auparavant. Sur la photo qu'il regardait, Ran et lui était en train de jouer a la balançoire, l'insouciance se lisant sur leurs visages. Il tourna la page pour redécouvrir une photo ou il se tenait une joue toute rouge du à un coup de poing de son amie suite à une blague.

- Tu l'aime vraiment beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

- Oui je l'aime, mais pas comme tu le pense, ou plutôt plus comme ça.

- Que veut tu dire ?

C'est quelque chose que j'ai remarquais en reprenant ma véritable apparence récemment, j'ai de plus en plus de mal a différencier la Ran d'on j'étais amoureux de Ran-nee-chan. Tant et ci bien qu'il m'arrive de l'appelais Ran-nee-chan quand j'ai 18 ans.

- Je vois, je suis désoler, tout ça c'est de ma faute.

- Ne t'excuse pas, il est vrais que je t'en voulais au début mais grâce a toi j'ai apprit beaucoup de chose.

- Tu a apprit ? Toi ? Le célèbre détective ?

- Rigole si tu veux mais j'ai appris ce que j'attendais vraiment de la voix du du détective, je ne fais ça ni pour la gloire, ni pour l'argent, mais pour faire comprendre au criminel la porté de leur acte. Je ne suis ni un justicier, ni un héros, depuis que je suis devenu petit j'ai du apprendre à me mettre beaucoup plus dans la peau des malfrat, j'ai du comprendre leur sentiments et leur façon de penser et tout ça pour la bonne raison que je ne peu plus enquêter comme je le faisais avant.

- Donc tu va me dire que ta vrais motivation et de sauver les criminels ?

- Oui en quelque sorte, en regardant ses photos ou je me revois insouciant sa m'apaise un peu, car il n'y a pas un jour ou je ne repense a mes échecs.

Haibara refermer l'album posait sur les genoux de Conan sous le regard d'incompréhension de ce dernier. La jeune scientifique lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de déposé un doux baiser sur la joue du Sherlock Homes des temps modernes qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Que …

- Si tu tien temps que ça à avoir un album photo pour te calmer, autans en commencer un nouveau, je suis sur qu'il y a plein de personne qui serais très heureuses de faire des photos avec toi.

C'est sur ses paroles mystérieuse pour le jeune détective que la scientifique repartie au sous sol pour essayer de trouver un antidote à l'APTX 6946.


	2. les larmes d'une jeune fille

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

C'était la question que se posait à l'heure actuelle le jeune détective de neuf ans qu'était Conan. Il venait, où plutôt une scientifique du même âge que lui, de remarqué une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible et il aurait largement préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Maintenant il était perdu. Pendant plus de deux ans maintenant il s'était efforcé, jours après jours, de retrouver son corps d'origine et cette fille osait lui dire qu'il n'en avait plus envie ! Haibara avait du culot, et pas qu'un peu ! Mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas la contredire, et c'était bien là le pire …

Depuis deux ans il vivait dans la peau d'un écolier basique et, bien qu'il les trouvait ennuyant à la base, il s'était attacher bien plus que nécessaire à ses trois amies des détectives boy's, et en plus, d'un certain coté, profiter de la vie d'un écolier alors qu'on était lycéen avait quelque chose de reposant.

Conan décida de prendre un petit détour avant de rentré chez lui. Il était inquiet et il ne voulait pas que Ran s'en aperçoive, principalement du au fait que la cause principale de son inquiétude était la jeune fille elle-même. Le jeune Edogawa ne voulait pas lui faire face, depuis quelque temps déjà il sentait que ses sentiments changé, passant d'amoureux à une simple affection fraternel envers une sœur. Mais Ran elle, l'attendait toujours et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

En plus de tout ça, il devait maintenant faire face à un autre problème : Il était tombé amoureux ! Et, comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas il s'était amouraché d'une fille de primaire. Lui, le célèbre détective lycéen de dix-sept ans, enfin dix-neuf maintenant, était amoureux d'une gamine de neuf ans ! Cette histoire, si elle avait concerné quelqu'un d'autre, l'aurait surement bien fait rire, mais vu qu'il était à cent pour cent concerné il avait tout sauf envie de se marrer. Bien sur il ne risquait pas d'être arrêté pour détournement de mineur, de même que personne ne pouvait le prendre pour un pédophile était donné que techniquement parlant il avait lui aussi neuf ans, mais cela portait un coup dur à sa fierté.

- Conan ! s'écria une petit fille.

Le jeune écolier sentie son cœur accéléré, en se retournant doucement il vit l'objet de ses rêves actuelle : Ayumi. La jeune fille avait changé en deux ans, pas niveau physiquement, mais elle avait énormément murie. Bien entendu cela était entre guillemet normal, Ayumi avait, depuis l'arrivé du jeune garçon, assisté à beaucoup de scène de meurtre, voir d'assassinat, où tentative, ainsi qu'elle avait vu un bon nombre de cadavre, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui vous permettait de rester dans l'enfance comme si de rien était, plus qu'avoir murie par elle-même, elle avait était forcé à murir, et ce pour rester a ses cotés. Bien sur Genta et Mitsuhiko avait eux aussi murie, mais moins que leur jeune amie. Bien entendu âpres, que se soit au niveau scolaire au sentimental, elle rester une enfant de neuf ans, mais cela avait suffit pour que le cœur de Conan chavire, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Le cœur à des raisons que la raison ne connait pas. »

Au combien cette maxime lui semblait juste aujourd'hui, pourtant le simple fait de voir Ayumi, lui mettait du baume au cœur, malgré tout une ombre resté au tableau, enfin deux mais il voulait oublier les hommes en noir au moins pour aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais était doué avec les filles, en fait il n'avait jamais fait de déclaration, étant donné que toutes ses tentatives pour dire son amour à Ran avait échoué. Devait-il être direct ou prendre un chemin détourné ? Un mince sourire vient éclairer ses lèvres, après tout il ne prenait pas beaucoup de risque puisqu'il était presque sur que les sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard n'avait pas changé. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et avec le plus de sentiments dans la voix dit :

- Je t'aime Ayumi, je t'aime vraiment.

La jeune fille s'arrêta sur le coup, et le temps que son cerveau analyse les informations, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. D'une impulsion Ayumi se jeta dans les bras de Conan, pleurant à chaude larme. Le jeune écolier sourit, il savait mieux que personne que cette décision et cette déclaration était précipité, mais il avait trop à perdre pour laissé passer cette occasion. Il pouvait mourir demain, lui et toutes les personnes qui lui étaient lié, dont Ayumi. Pour l'organisation, que la jeune fille et lui soit ensemble ou bien de simple amis leurs importait peu, du moment qu'un lien exister ils la tueraient.

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune écolière, quand elle fut enfin calmer, leva les yeux sur son nouveau, et premier, petit ami. Dans ses yeux ses sentiment était on ne peu plus visible, mais pourtant elle utilisa la parole pour lui dire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Conan.

Délicatement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, l'Edogawa déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Des flocon de neige tombant tout autour d'eux.


	3. Danse, puit vengeance

- Non mais j'en reviens pas, tout ça pour un ballet ! S'exclama Ai.

Ses bras était autour du cou de Conan, tandis que ce dernier enlacer la brune par la taille. Tous les deux étaient en train de danser un slow dans un ballet que les détectives boys, aider de plusieurs camarades de classe, avaient réussis à mettre en œuvre dans le plus grand secret, il n'avait réveillé a six heures du matin, et l'avait traîné dans tout la maison pour la préparer, sans que cette dernière ne comprenne quelque chose.

- Et puis-je savoir pour quel raison tu as l'air aussi satisfait, alors qu'en temps normal tu devrais être au moins aussi agacé que moi ?

- Car j'ai occasion de pouvoir voir une autre facette de ta personnalité. Enfin bien celle-là, je la connaissais plus ou moins.

Le détective fit un petit sourire qui fit rougir la chercheuse, elle n'était pas habituer aux démonstrations affective de ce genre, encore moins qu'en elle venait de Conan. Ils n'avaient pas étaient en très bon terme jusque maintenant, mais sans qu'elle ne le veuille, leur relation c'était améliorer.

Alors qu'elle tournoyer dans les bras du détective, la scientifique eu un tendre sourire en repensant au déroulement imprévu qu'avait pris une de leur enquête il y a un peu moins d'un mois, et où elle avait bien failli y passer. Le brun l'avait alors prit dans ses bras, et d'un coup lui avait déclaré sa flamme, comme ça, sans prévenir. La jeune chimiste n'avait su que répondre, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle accepta. Depuis, ils étaient ensemble, et bien qu'il y avait eu quelque moment houleux, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était heureuse.

Malgré tous, il y avait toujours une part d'ombre, à savoir qu'il vivait leur relation en secret, ce qui énerver la jeune fille. Soudain une idée lui monta au cerveau, alors que le dernier morceau de la valse se finissait, musique qu'elle connaissait bien, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du brun, choquant se dernier ainsi que tout leur spectateur. Haibara fut ravie de l'effet qu'elle eut, par contre elle avait totalement oublié la présence Ayumi, qui partit en pleur. La jeune fille poussa un soupir, elle allait devoir avoir quelque explication avec le deuxième membre féminin des détectives boys.


	4. regarder devant soit

Non mais franchement, j'avais vraiment l'air ridicule en ce moment. Je me frotter lentement la tête, essayant d'enrayer un mal de crane et une bosse qui commençait malgré tout à apparaître. Je me sentais idiot, surtout en regardant la cause de mon mal de crane. Un mur, un simple mur, et j'étais bêtement rentré dedans. A mes côtes Haibara n'essayer même pas de se retenir de rire, elle était plier en deux. Je ressentais une pointe de colère en pensant que c'était à cause d'elle que j'étais dans cette état, enfin ce n'étais pas de sa faute, j'ai tout simplement était envouter par sa beauté sur le coup. Cela peu semblait une blague, surtout qu'aux yeux des autres je ne montrais aucun intérêt pour elle, ne pensant soit disant qu'à Ran, mais mes sentiments pour elle avait changé, je ne la voyais plus que comme une grande sœur. En revanche j'avais commencé à sentir que mes sentiments pour la chimiste évolué, bien que j'avais du mal à comprendre comment cela était possible, mais le résultat était là.

- Tu as vraiment l'air malin Kudo.

- Tais-toi.

J'étais vexer de m'être ainsi ridiculiser devant la fille que j'aimais, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'aurais dû faire plus attention je le savais, en plus on n'était même pas en train de parler, je ne pouvais donc pas donner cette excuse.

- Et je peux savoir comment tu as réussis à te prendre ce mur ?

- Non tu ne peux pas.

Je n'avais franchement pas envie de lui dire que j'étais simplement trop occupé à l'observer pour regarder devant moi. Pourtant quand elle se rapprocha de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux, son visage proche du mien, je me dis qu'elle savait sans doute déjà le pourquoi du comment. Il y avait dans son regard une petite lueur moqueuse qui m'agaçait, bien que quelque part cela faisait battre mon cœur plus vite.

- Hum, vraiment ? Tu n'étais pas simplement trop occuper à me regarder ?

Je rougie violement, enfin je suis sûr que ce fut le cas, et j'en eu la confirmation quand je vis le sourire de victoire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Lentement elle se pencha et effleura mes lèvres des sienne. Mon cœur rata un battement, avant de brutalement accélérer, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle m'acceptait ? Je n'en savais rien, et après se bred contact elle se retira pour se remettre à marcher. Essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions je me mis à la suivre, il faudra qu'on ait une petite discutions tous les deux.


	5. Je t'attendrais

Il avait merdé, plus le temps passait et plus cette pensée s'imprimer avec force dans son esprit, y laissant au passage une marque gravée au fer rouge. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, pourtant Haibara l'avait souvent prévenu qu'il risquait de se faire attraper. Mais il était trop tard maintenant, le mal était fait. Gin avait des soupçons sur lui, certes il n'était pas encore au courant, mais le simple ait qu'il avait des doutes était une profonde défaite. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire maintenant était de fuir le plus loin possible, avec un peu de chance cela suffirait pour mettre toutes ses connaissances à l'abri … avec de la chance … .

Le cœur lourd il regarda Ayumi, elle était sans conteste celle qui allait lui manquait le plus, avec sa gaité et sa franchise naturelle tellement mignonne. Elle avait finit pas tomber amoureux d'elle, tout simplement, sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi, lui, un lycéen de normalement dix-sept ans, tomber amoureux d'une fille de sept ans. Enfin il était sans doute plus facile de tomber amoureux d'une personne avec qui on passait beaucoup de temps, l'âge n'avait alors plus grand-chose à faire la dedans, et surtout il avait l'apparence d'une personne de sept ans. Ayumi se sentant observée, se retourna sur le jeune garçon, attendant que ce dernier ne parle tandis que le reste de leur bande continuait à avancer.

- Il y a un problème Conan ?

Ce dernier préféra jouer franc jeu, se disant que de toute façon elle l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

- Je pars bientôt, pour un long moment.

Comme il s'y attendait, les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes, mais contre toute attente elle ne pleura pas, faisant visiblement tout son possible pour résister à cette envie. Elle avait grandi, enfin surtout psychiquement, et quelque part Conan était fière d'elle. Elle semblait comprendre que la situation était sérieuse, car pas une fois elle ne demanda d'explication.

- Je t'attendrai, ce contenta-t-elle de dire. Peu importe combien de temps il faudra, j'attendrai ton retour.

Conan fut touché, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait peu de chance qu'il revienne, risquant fortement de se faire tuer. Prit d'un élan d'affection le jeune garçon déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, avant de partir à la suite de ses camarades.


End file.
